2015-16 First League/Matches
Matches for the 2015-16 First League will be played from September to April 2016, with a break over the winter. Matchday 1 11 September Grijzestad Strijders 1 (Hussein: '20) vs. FC Pieter II 2 (Silverstone: '37, Rijnsen: '71) Arabian FC 6 (Nietsmeyer: '7, '65 pen., Olsen: '29, Andrews: '40, '84, Mokrani: '76) vs. Middleton Arrows 2 (Rosso: '18, Dankert: '52) 12 September Sporting Markstad 0 vs. Mediterranean FC 2 (Kaplan: '62, Danne: '75) St. Marks Koningstad 3 (Tummers: '15, Harouni: '54, Campen: '59) vs. FC Kings 2 (Nabil: '23, '48) FC Willemstad 1 (Asma: '4) vs. Helmond Raiders 0 13 September Cape Cross FC 2 (S. Jordans: '7, Nolan: '68) vs. Grijzestad University S.C. 4 (M. Miorna: '18, '90+3, Daroka: '27, de Zeeuw: '71) Charlestown FC 3 (Kuyt: '14, Solomon: '70, Nordown: '79) vs. FC Drenthe 2 (Sanger: '28 pen., '57) FC Donderar 2 (Al-Zarir: '25, Montes: '66) vs. Dortmund SFC 0 Matchday 2 19 September Middleton Arrows 2 (Hendrikson: '49, Nancy: '52 OG) vs. Grijzestad Strijders 1 (Poelstra: '9) FC Pieter II 1 (Vasquez: '56) vs. Mediterranean FC 3 (Cañete: '15 pen., '87, Cabrera: '34) Arabian FC 5 (Abdelkadir: '17, '63, '74, Mokrani: '40, Modra: '83) vs. FC Kings 3 (Vallei: '14, Lopez: '45+1, Matić: '58) 20 September Sporting Markstad 0 vs. Helmond Raiders 1 (Lawal: '7) St. Marks Koningstad 3 (Jefferson: '27, '51, Mendes: '78) vs. Grijzestad University S.C. 1 (L. Miorna: '41) FC Willemstad 2 (Calathes: '48, Murray: '62 pen.) vs. FC Drenthe 2 (Sanger: '15, Huber: '80) Cape Cross FC 1 (Van Marwijk: '36) vs. Dortmund SFC 3 (Nadir: '28, El-Zein: '56, Florente: '70) 21 September Charlestown FC 2 (Jamieson: '10, Solomon: '77) vs. FC Donderar 2 (Nock: '37, Al-Zarir: '71) Matchday 3 25 September Grijzestad Strijders 1 (Lugano: '80) vs. Mediterranean FC 4 (Kaplan: '21, Aliyev: '47, Macrae: '51, Cañete: '89) 26 September Middleton Arrows 1 (Dankert: '12) vs. FC Kings 4 (Lopez: '29, Nabil: '81, Marzouk: '84, '88) FC Pieter II 1 (Silverstone: '73 pen.) vs. Helmond Raiders 1 (Careaga: '50) Arabian FC 2 (Modra: '14, Toure: '71) vs. Grijzestad University S.C. 0 27 September Sporting Markstad 4 (Grantham: '17, '88, Bolado: '28, '75) vs. FC Drenthe 1 (Ottman: '13) St. Marks Koningstad 2 (Tummers: '35, Paonessa: '64) vs. Dortmund SFC 1 (Florente: '56) FC Willemstad 0 vs. FC Donderar 2 (Ellinson: '10, Gras: '83) 28 September Cape Cross FC 2 (Zomer: '11, Nolan: '62) vs. Charlestown FC 1 (Nelson: '70) Matchday 4 3 October FC Kings 5 (Bakkal: '17, Rose: '30, Matić: '63, Petrov: '77, Goossens: '89) vs. Grijzestad Strijders 1 (Novaro: '24) Mediterranean FC 4 (Cañete: '5, Jimenez: '31, '68, Wenger: '65) vs. Helmond Raiders 1 (Keringhaus: '42) Middleton Arrows 1 (Watson: '45+1) vs. Grijzestad University S.C. 5 (S. Miorna: '7, Daroka: '28, '67 pen., M. Miorna: '49, Razindo: '81) FC Pieter II 3 (Bouwens: '26, '83, Silverstone: '62) vs. FC Drenthe 1 (Karabas: '40) 4 October Arabian FC 1 (Petrescu: '11) vs. Dortmund SFC 2 (Kinney: '27, El-Zein: '62 pen.) Sporting Markstad 1 (Queen: '42) vs. FC Donderar 3 (Gras: '7, Montes: '51, De Rooj: '66) St. Marks Koningstad 4 (Jefferson: '22, Hoever: '26, '78, Mendes: '84) vs. Charlestown FC 0 FC Willemstad 2 (Calathes: '34, Murray: '49) vs. Cape Cross FC 2 (Zomer: '15, Marin: '55) Matchday 5 9 October Grijzestad Strijders 2 (Leclair: '16, Poelstra: '81) vs. Helmond Raiders 1 (Neiter: '84) FC Kings 3 (Matić: '8, Poreto: '45+3, Vallei: '74) vs. Grijzestad University S.C. 4 (M. Miorna: '27, '60, Sheffield: '66, Topal: '87) 10 October Mediterranean FC 3 (Jimenez: '25, 80, Costa: '59) vs. FC Drenthe 3 (Sanger: '7, Pezzini: '38, Huber: '63) Middleton Arrows 0 vs. Dortmund SFC 5 (Melas: 4, Nylund: '21, 26, '77, El-Zein: '48) FC Pieter II 1 (Langevin: '56) vs. FC Donderar 3 (De Rooj: '15, Montes: '22, '70) 11 October Arabian FC 2 (Abdelkadir: '62, Andrews: '71) vs. Charlestown FC 0 Sporting Markstad 1 (Bolado: '27) vs. Cape Cross FC 3 (Marin: '46 pen., Zomer: '55, S. Jordans: '82) St. Marks Koningstad 3 (Tummers: '12, Hoever: '73, Clement: '88) vs. FC Willemstad 2 (Murray: '25, '59) Matchday 6 17 October Grijzestad University S.C. 4 (de Ridder: '18, Daroka: '47 pen., Johnson-Smith: '49, M. Miorna: '71) vs. Grijzestad Strijders 2 (Persie: '10, Hussein: '35) Helmond Raiders 2 (Neiter: '45+1, H. van Kamp: '68 OG) vs. FC Drenthe 2 (Notingham: '17, Sanger: '56) FC Kings 4 (Bakkal: '22, '89, Matić: '34, Valtrovic: '58) vs. Dortmund SFC 2 (Dipre: '5, Nadir: '62) Mediterranean FC 3 (Cabrera: '43, Cañete: '60, Kaplan: '76) vs. FC Donderar 2 (Al-Zarir: '21, Koenjer: '83) 18 October Middleton Arrows 2 (Ferrer: '30, Waits: '73) vs. Charlestown FC 2 (Solomon: '17, Otterburn: '86) FC Pieter II 3 (Vasquez: '19, Montemare: '55, Silverstone: '90+2) vs. Cape Cross FC 1 (Nolan: '8) Arabian FC 7 (Mokrani: '2, '78, Nietsmeyer: '31, Andrews: '42, '63, El Tahri: '51, Al-Gashir: '87) vs. FC Willemstad 1 (Ghrabi: '27) Sporting Markstad 3 (Niyonzima: '53, Bolado: '70, Veltman: '81) vs. St. Marks Koningstad 2 (Oudberghen: '14, Harouni: '36) Matchday 7 24 October Grijzestad Strijders 2 (Poelstra: '16, Okere: '54) vs. FC Drenthe 1 (Sanger: '32) Grijzestad University S.C. 0 vs. Dortmund SFC 1 (Florente: '72) Helmond Raiders 2 (Winton: '23, Keringhaus: '60) vs. FC Donderar 3 (Gras: '17, Al-Zarir: '55 pen., Huurman: '82) 25 October FC Kings 3 (Bakkal: '33, Nabil: '57, Rose: '74) vs. Charlestown FC 0 Mediterranean FC 2 (Jimenez: '33, Kaplan: '59) vs. Cape Cross FC 1 (S. Jordans: '76) Middleton Arrows 0 vs. FC Willemstad 2 (Clough: '10, Murray: '47) FC Pieter II 1 (Silverstone: '2) vs. St. Marks Koningstad 4 (Hoever: '8 pen., Jefferson: '56, Tummers: '67, Mendes: '82) Arabian FC 3 (Al-Gashir: '66, '70, '90+1) vs. Sporting Markstad 1 (Niyonzima: '17) Matchday 8 31 October Dortmund SFC 4 (Nylund: '15, Campen: '40, El-Zein: '60, Kinney: '81) vs. Grijzestad Strijders 3 (Tunneys: '12, '37, 54) FC Drenthe 1 (Bogart: '33) vs. FC Donderar 2 (Montes: '55, Basi: '78) Grijzestad University S.C. 2 (Razindo: '23, de Ridder: '25) vs. Charlestown FC 1 (Kuyt: '75) Helmond Raiders 3 (Keringhaus: '17, '68, Careaga: '34) vs. Cape Cross FC 5 (Reiber: '25, Van Marwijk: '30, Zomer: '33, '90, Marin: '82) 1 November FC Kings 3 (Lopez: '12, '54, Morishige: '64) vs. FC Willemstad 2 (Ghrabi: '25, El-Zein: '37) Mediterranean FC 2 (Jimenez: '29, '86) vs. St. Marks Koningstad 2 (Clement: '12, Paonessa: '73) Middleton Arrows 0 vs. Sporting Markstad 0 FC Pieter II 0 vs. Arabian FC 1 (Modra: '60) Matchday 9 7 November Grijzestad Strijders 1 (Leclair: '31) vs. FC Donderar 3 (Al-Zarir: '49, Gras: '54, Montes: '56) Dortmund SFC 1 (Melas: '64) vs. Charlestown FC 2 (Solomon: '13, '87) FC Drenthe 3 (Huber: '25, Sanger: '70 pen., Ottman: '76) vs. Cape Cross FC 1 (Nolan: '38) Grijzestad University S.C. 4 (Daroka: '4, M. Miorna: '42, '85, L. Miorna: '58) vs. FC Willemstad 2 (Marshall: '23, Ghrabi: '79) 8 November Helmond Raiders 0 vs. St. Marks Koningstad 0 FC Kings 6 (Vallei: '11, '68, Kolbeinnson: '29, Matić: '45+2, Petrov: '56, Bakkal: '80) vs. Sporting Markstad 2 (Bolado: '35, Grantham: '67) Mediterranean FC 2 (Wenger: '5, Cañete: '74) vs. Arabian FC 4 (Mokrani: '22, Al-Gashir: '41, Andrews: '63, Abdelkadir: '78) Middleton Arrows 2 (Reid: '18 pen., Ferrer: '73) vs. FC Pieter II 2 (Vasquez: '37, Bouwens: '51) Matchday 10 21 November Charlestown FC 2 (Nordown: '22, Arbena: '65) vs. Grijzestad Strijders 0 FC Donderar 1 (Beck: '61) vs. Cape Cross FC 5 (S. Jordans: '35, '81, v. Marwijk: '42, Gajardo: '56, Zomer: '65) Dortmund SFC 1 (Melas: '20) vs. FC Willemstad 2 (Murray: '68, Clough: '90+5) FC Drenthe 2 (Findlay: '18, Pezzini: '72) vs. St. Marks Koningstad 0 22 November Grijzestad University S.C. 0 vs. Sporting Markstad 2 (Veltman: '32, Queen: '56) Helmond Raiders 0 vs. Arabian FC 2 (Kiessling: '88, '90+4) FC Kings 1 (Lopez: '22) vs. FC Pieter II 0 Mediterranean FC 2 (Kaplan: '53, '72) vs. Middleton Arrows 0 Matchday 11 28 November Grijzestad Strijders 3 (Okere: '5, Jostens: '62, Poelstra: '74) vs. Cape Cross FC 2 (v. Marwijk: '27, Reiber: '51) Charlestown FC 0 vs. FC Willemstad 2 (El-Zein: '44, '80) FC Donderar 3 (Gras: '5, Ellinson: '41, De Rooj: '60) vs. St. Marks Koningstad 2 (Jefferson: '32, Mendes: '37) Dortmund SFC 5 (Nadir: '18, Florente: '33, '48 '61, El-Zein: '40 pen.) vs. Sporting Markstad 2 (Grantham: '57, Poole: '76) 29 November FC Drenthe 1 (Sanger: '40) vs. Arabian FC 1 (Mokrani: '66) Grijzestad University S.C. 3 (de Zeeuw: '15, Topal: '33, M. Miorna: '80) vs. FC Pieter II 3 (Doumbia: 27, Brock: '50, Vasquez: '54) Helmond Raiders 0 vs. Middleton Arrows 0 FC Kings 6 (Rose: '5, Nabil: '24, '72, Matić: '81, Mayson: '86) vs. Mediterranean FC 4 (Jimenez: '20, '31, '76, Cañete, '44) Category:First League Category:2015-16 First League